1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image sharpening method, and more particularly, to an image sharpening method in which a plurality of filters are utilized and weights of the filters can be adjusted, and an image processing device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In technical field of image processing, an image sharpening operation is used to highlight edges and textures in an image. Generally, a high pass filter can be used to execute a convolution operation, and a result of the convolution operation can be added back to the original image. Namely, said operation can increase an amplitude of a high-frequency coefficient in the image. However, such operation may also highlight a noise in the image. Or, in case the image includes a high contrast region (e.g., texts), said operation may induce a halo effect, a color ring effect or other effects. Accordingly, how to ensure that the noise in the image can be suppressed while providing a sharpened image with more preferable visual effect during the sharpening operation has became one of the major subjects for person skilled in the art.